howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharpshot
|Source = Franchise}} Sharpshot is the male Terrible Terror that Hiccup trained in the episode "Worst in Show". He is considered to be the second dragon that Hiccup has officially trained in the series. Sharpshot reappeared in "Appetite for Destruction" as an "air mail" deliverer. He first delivered a letter to Fishlegs and Snotlout to meet Hiccup and Astrid on Dragon Island. He then delivered a message to the twins and Snotlout warning them about the Screaming Death. Description Appearance Sharpshot has the typical appearance of a Terrible Terror and is about the size of a small dog. It's main body color is green with reddish-brown highlights. Behavior Sharpshot initially displayed a shy personality, as when Fishlegs took the lid of the Terrors' crate he merely took a quick look around before hiding out of sight. When chosen by Hiccup he then showed a mellow nature, chattering to himself and twitching its head around. Unlike other dragons in the series, he doesn't attack Snotlout. In a way, he behaves much like that of a trained hunting falcon, perching on Hiccup's arm after completing a task. He is also a bit playful, scampering around and onto Hiccup's head when he was explaining how Terrors were territorial. When trained for air mail, Sharpshot took the job seriously, as he did not stop chasing Ruffnut and Tuffnut until he delivered the message. Abilities and Skills Hiccup had train his Terrible Terror the most. He use his abilities to be able to train enough to learn amazing skills to better then other train Terrible Terrors. *'Sniper Fire': Taking advantage of the Terrible Terror's ability to launch its fire breath with pinpoint accuracy, Hiccup trained his Terrible Terror to fire on command and in rapid bursts. This allows Sharpshot to take out multiple targets with efficiency. *'Intelligence and Communication Skills': Sharpshot is able to understand basic commands through hand signals. Sharpshot is shown to possibly be more intelligent than Iggy. As Sharpshot has learned a greater number of skills and unlike Iggy, does not need an image to carry messages, to and from.: *'Air Mail Delivery': Hiccup trained Sharpshot to send messages to the others by it's kind that returns to their territory. *'Speed:' He was able to fly down in high speed. Trivia *Sharpshot may have been strongly inspired by Toothless in the books when he had been regarded as a Common or Garden Dragon. *Sharpshot has the same color scheme as the Terrible Terror that attacked Tuffnut during Dragon training in the first film, and the wild Terror snuggled next to Hiccup after being fed. **It is more likely that Sharpshot is the wild Terror that Hiccup fed, as the two seem to have swiftly formed a bond. **It is also possible that Sharpshot made a cameo appearance near the end of the second film as the Terrible Terror that attempted to pick up the sheep on its own. *Sharpshot is the only one of the trained Terrible Terrors to know more than one skill. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Males Category:Small Dragons Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Movie Dragons Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise)